


Love-Laced Poison

by sequoia_scarlet



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Sexual Content, Smut, Vanilla, my kink is pure love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoia_scarlet/pseuds/sequoia_scarlet
Summary: It's Serenity's birthday - sort of! Ritsuka has prepared a little surprise for her, and one thing leads to another.Lots of fluff here, and lots of love.





	Love-Laced Poison

“Serenity, are you here?” With a knock and a greeting, Ritsuka Fujimaru peeks into the room of her Servant.

Serenity blinks from where she lies under her bedcovers. “Master?” she asks. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Servants, being powered by mana, do not need to sleep or eat, of course. However, the Master insists that all of them be provided with rooms, and that they rest whenever possible. The stubborn ones – especially those injured badly in battle – will even get Command Spells thrown at them to force them to sleep.

Serenity had drifted off on her own – perhaps she had even dreamt – but she’s sitting upright now, wide awake. _Master is in her room._ Heat rises to her face, and her heart starts pounding furiously. _Master is in her room!_ She tries to appear nonchalant as she adjusts the straps of her nightdress and smoothens out the creases here and there.

Ritsuka shuts the door behind her, and a grin plays about her lips. She skips closer, blatantly trying to hide something behind her back. “Hey, hey, do you know what day it is today?” she asks in a sing-song voice.

“Eh?” It’s January 19. It’s Saturday. It’s six in the morning. Perhaps there is some form of cultural celebration, but Serenity isn’t too familiar with the Master’s homeland, so she doesn’t know what else it’s supposed to be. “Master,” she murmurs, “I'm not sure I understand...”

Ritsuka stops right before her, and offers her hand.  Serenity instinctively shies away; she is used to avoiding contact with people because of her poisonous body. But her Master is different, special: she can touch Serenity, and she does not die. It is a miracle, a work of magic, a chance of fate – and Serenity is still far from used to it. So, after a moment, she reaches out – tentative, uncertain, but breathless with excitement – and clasps her hand in her Master’s.

Her touch is warm, so warm. Ritsuka squeezes her hand gently, her thumb rubbing lazy circles across Serenity’s fingers.

Ritsuka smiles softly as her Servant begins to relax. She sits herself on the bed, in front of Serenity. “Today is a very special day, you know.” She finally draws her other hand into view; she holds out a bright-red box, adorned with ribbons tied into a flower. “Ta-da! Happy birthday, Serenity.”

She takes a moment to blink. “Um, Master... It’s not my birthday today,” she says, head tilting in confusion. She is not ungrateful, of course, but it’s still very strange. “I don’t even remember my birthday…” She trails off, as memories of her past life begin to come unbidden, but she refuses to let them in. Not yet.

“I know, I know,” Ritsuka replies with a carefree laugh. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. There are several Servants like you, too, who don’t remember their birthdays, either. Sometimes it’s a cultural thing, sometimes it’s a personal circumstance.” As she rambles on, she absentmindedly traces the lines on Serenity’s hand with the tip of her thumb. It sends tingles down her spine. “Anyway, my point is! You are all very important to me, and to all of humanity. So I think it’s only right that we celebrate your birthdays somehow. And if you don’t remember when your birth date is, I’ll pick one for you!”

“Pick… one…?”

“That’s right!” She beams like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “So, yours is today, Serenity. January 19th is International Flower Day; I thought it’s really nice, because you like flowers and stuff, right? I think it’s perfect for you. What do you say?”

“Ah, I…” Born and raised to be a living weapon, an assassin to her core: the woman who would become known as Hassan of Serenity never had need for such things as birthday celebrations. There was no need for her to remember when she was born. How could she even imagine celebrating such a thing? She was a person born solely to take life, again and again. She was a woman who had lured countless men to their deaths, forging pointless relationships that always, always ended in tragedy.

She is poison, after all.

“Ah, sorry, you don’t like it? Oh no, don’t cry, don’t cry!” Ritsuka puts the box down on her lap, and wipes at her Servant’s tears with a sleeve.

“No, no, it’s not that… I’m sorry, Master…” She sniffs, stumbles over her own words. “I don’t deserve a celebration like this…”

“Come on, now, didn’t I just say?” Ritsuka moves her hand to Serenity’s cheek, and their eyes meet. “You’re all very important to me. You are my irreplaceable Servants, who have saved me countless times. Whatever you were before, Serenity, you are now one of my treasured companions.”

_Whatever you were before._

Still, Serenity can’t help but wonder. “Even if I’m only good for killing…?” she asks. “Even if everything I touch dies, even if my hands can only ever hold death?”

“Hey, now, we know that’s not entirely true, right? I’m here. I’m not going to die from your touch. See?” As if to punctuate her point, she clasps their hands together, fingers interlocking like they have always been meant to fit together. “Being an assassin doesn’t have to define you entirely. I know, under the surface, you’re a sweet girl, you like cute things, and you hate killing. So, it’s okay, now. Now, you’re doing good. Now, we’re saving humanity together. Now, you’re with me, see?”

And Serenity did see: truly, this is the Master who has saved humanity countless times, and will continue saving it. Because this is the Master who can see good, even in someone like her. She feels like she doesn’t deserve such kindness – but at that moment, her heart swells with gratitude, so much that her eyes overflow with it. What can she do but accept?

“Thank you, Master…”

They stay like that for a while.

When Serenity’s breathing has calmed somewhat, Ritsuka picks up her gift box again. “Here, wanna open your present?”

Serenity takes the box in her hand and turns it slowly, admiring it from all angles. “It’s so pretty…”

“That’s just the box, silly!” she remarks with a laugh. “The present is inside.”

“Mm, alright…” Serenity sets it down on her lap, and tugs the ribbon loose. She lifts the lid, and inside she finds a little stuffed animal. “It’s a cat!” she exclaims. It’s a handsome black cat, with sky-blue eyes and a mouth stitched in open joy. Its fur is smooth and silky, and it looks like the fluffiest thing she had ever seen. Serenity reaches out for it, but at the last moment draws her hand back once again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Still, I am poison… Even this gift will corrode eventually if I keep touching it…” She wants to touch it, of course. She wants to hold it, and hug it, and bring it with her to sleep – but there are many things that she knows she’s better off admiring from afar.

“Heh-heh, don’t worry, I’m ready for that, too!” Ritsuka puffs out her chest in pride. “I had our great Da Vinci help me prepare this, you know? I have no idea how she did it, but this stuffed toy is made of sturdy, poison-resistant material while losing none of its fluffiness! It should be able to resist your poison’s corrosion for a long time, so don’t hold back with holding it!”

She thought of everything, didn’t she? “So it’s alright to touch it…”

“Yep. Hug it as much as you want, Serenity.”

She reaches out and strokes her little stuffed cat. It’s soft, and her fingers slide through its fur. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips, as she pulls it closer to her chest.

How envious she is of those who can be so carefree with their touch. Those who can pet their dogs at their leisure, those who can scratch their cats’ chins whenever. Those who can trace flower petals with their fingers, those who can let butterflies rest on their hands. They’re such simple joys, often taken for granted, but to her, they’re the most wondrous things in the world.

This cat is not a living thing, of course. But this is enough. For her to hold something without it crumbling in her hands – it is enough. For her Master to put so much thought into making her happy – it is enough. It is so much more than enough.  

“Ah… thank you, Master,” she murmurs, as she buries her face in her cat.

“You like it?”

“I love it. Very, very much…” And at last, Serenity gives her own radiant smile.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Ritsuka raises a finger to her chin, as if pondering on something. “You’re really pretty when you smile, Serenity. You should let yourself smile more often.”

Serenity buries her face in her cat, this time for entirely different reasons. “Don’t tease me like that, Master...” Ah, her heart can’t take it. She feels warm, giddy.

“Ahaha, I didn’t mean for it to sound that way. It’s just, seeing you happy makes me happy, too.” Where did the Master learn such smooth lines? “It’s your special day, so just lemme know if I can do anything else for you, okay?”

 _Anything?_ Master said “anything,” just now, didn’t she? _Anything..._ She said anything, so that means _this_ and _that_ are also okay, right? _Anything!_

“S-so, um, I might have a few requests…” Serenity begins, but she stumbles over her combined bashfulness and excitement. “Is it okay for me to be selfish, just for today…?”

“Of course. Since it’s your birthday, so I’ll pamper you as much as you want.”

_As much as she wants._

“T-then...” Carefully, Serenity sets down her cat some ways off. She puts away the box, pulls her covers to the side, and clears some space on her bed. Finally, she turns to her Master and spreads her arms wide open, though she closes her eyes in embarrassment. “P-please give me a hug, Master.”

Serenity does not see it, but her Master gives her rueful smile. “I’d be happy to,” she says, and leans in.

“Ah…” All of a sudden, Serenity is wrapped in warmth. Their bodies come together in a tight embrace, with the Master hooking one arm around her waist, and another cradling the back of her head. She feels lightheaded, overwhelmed by the rush to her senses: their skin rubbing against each other, her face pressing against her Master’s chest. She breathes deeply, taking in her fragrance – she smells clean, pleasant. Her Master is warm, and welcoming, and very much alive. For once, she can press close and hear another person’s heart beating without fearing that it would cease.

At some point, Ritsuka starts to stroke her hair. Serenity’s mind zeroes in on the sensation: her Master’s fingers caress her hair, running back and forth, sometimes tangling soft curls.

It is a particular sort of happiness, to surrender in the arms of a loved one, to share their heat and feel comfortable, safe.

“You’ve been working so hard, huh?” Ritsuka murmurs, as she continues brushing her Servant’s hair. “Right from when you arrived, you’ve been doing your best. For me.”

“Anything for you, Master,” Serenity whispers. “I am here to serve you. I’ve devoted all that I am to you.”

“I know, and I’m thankful for that.” Ritsuka brushes aside the hair on her Servant’s forehead, and plants a deep kiss. “That’s why, even if just for today, let me take care of you.”

Serenity has waited so, so long. She has waited her whole life, even her afterlife, for someone who can hold her, be with her, just like that. “Master,” she cries out, “Master…”

“I’m here, I’m here.”

“Can I be… even more selfish than this…?” Serenity draws back a bit, enough to tilt her head upward and meet her Master’s eyes.

“Tell me.” Ritsuka’s gaze is serene, gentle – as if to tell her that it really is okay.

“Can we kiss?” It takes everything for Serenity to ask; but then, she has already offered her everything to her Master.

Ritsuka moves her hand from Serenity’s hair to her cheek, stroking her skin with her thumb. She leans in closer, so close that their breaths mixed, and Serenity’s heart leapt to her throat. “Alright,” her Master says, “close your eyes.”

She shuts her eyes, and waits for an eternity the span of a second. Soft lips brush against hers, tentatively at first, and then they press together with mounting desire. _I love you_ , Serenity tries to say, with her mouth but not with her words. _I love you, I love you._

It’s not her first kiss, of course. In her life, she had sealed the lips and fates of many men, and she had felt their lives fade from their bodies at her touch, until they lay still in her arms.

It’s not her first kiss, but it’s surely the longest one. Her Master’s warmth does not fade; her life does not dissipate. In fact, she burns only hotter and hotter, her bold tongue intertwining with hers in unabashed passion. Serenity’s lips quiver, and her Master answers with more vigor, pushing deeper inside of her, probing the inside of her mouth.

For the first time, her kiss does not have to mean death. For the first time, at long last, she is kissing someone, and it is safe to love her back.

A low whimper escapes from deep in her throat. Her limbs tremble, her body weak and melting, but her Master holds her in her arms still.

Their lips part after an eternity. Serenity’s eyes are glazed over, and her breaths come heavy. A bead of saliva drips down the corner of her lip.

“Are you alright, Serenity?” Ritsuka asks. “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

She shakes her head. “I’m fine, Master. I...” Yes, she can be honest with herself now. “I want more.”

Without another word, their lips meet once again. Serenity surrenders her own tongue, and her Master takes it into her mouth. She welcomes it, nibbles at it softly with her lips, and tugs at it gently as if to draw her closer. Serenity isn’t sure what to do with her hands; they simply grasp at her Master’s back as she clings on for dear life.

But there’s a burning in Serenity’s chest that she cannot relieve. “Master,” she moans, in the brief moments their lips part for air and before they kiss again, “touch me more.”

Ritsuka pulls back for a moment, and then she takes her Servant’s hand. “Show me,” she says. “Show me where you want me to touch you.”

Ah, but she is so kind, even with her passion. Serenity trembles, but she leads her Master’s hand to her breast. “Here, please…”

Ritsuka cups the soft mound in one hand, and she begins stroking it tenderly with her fingers. She caresses the curve of her breast, and with her thumb she rubs slowly against her Servant’s stiffening nipple.

“Ah, hah…” Serenity’s breathing grows heavy as she indulges herself in pleasure. “More…” Ritsuka clambers on top of her; their lips meet, their tongues tangle with renewed vigor. Her touch, her heat, her desire: Serenity accepts all of it gladly.

 “Hey, Serenity.” Ritsuka’s voice is gentle, as always, but there is a fervor underneath. Serenity blinks, taking a moment to focus her gaze. She finds her Master’s amber eyes smoldering in fierce yearning. “Is it alright if I take off your clothes?”

Serenity turns her gaze, bashful all of a sudden, but she nods all the same.

She is wearing a white nightdress, simple and unadorned. It hangs from her shoulders with thin straps, and flares out above her knees. It takes only the work of a moment for Ritsuka to loosen her straps and tug the dress over her head. Underneath, she wears only plain white panties.

“Master…?” Serenity’s cheeks are burning, even more so under Ritsuka’s intense scrutiny. “You’ve gone all quiet…”

“Oh, sorry about that, Serenity.” Her Master reassures her with an easy smile. “It’s just, you’re so beautiful, I can’t help but admire you for a bit.”

Ah, seriously, who’s teaching her all these smooth lines? Is it David? Or maybe Sir Lancelot…

But still, it pinches Serenity’s heart, for her body to be called beautiful. Her body, which serves no other purpose but to kill, and kill, and kill. Her body, soused in poison at such a young age, to become poison itself. Had she but one wish upon the Holy Grail, then it surely would be…

“Ah, I made you cry again, I’m sorry.” Ritsuka sinks down and kisses the corner of her eyes, left and then right. She strokes Serenity’s cheek, as if to trace the trail of her tears. “Did I make you remember something bad again?”

“It’s not your fault, Master. It’s just…” She turns away again, this time in shame. “I hate this body,” she says. “I hate myself the most.” It is so difficult, as much as she wants to stop.

The air between them is still and silent for a long while.

“Hold on, let me show you something.” When Ritsuka speaks up at last, she begins unbuckling the straps on her Chaldea uniform.

“M-Master?” Serenity turns back to look, and then away, and then back again.

Ritsuka unzips her dress shirt all the way down, pulls her arms out of her long sleeves, and lets her clothes fall away. After a moment’s consideration, she unhooks her bra and tosses that aside, too. “Here, look.”

And, finally, Serenity understands.

It is easy to forget that Ritsuka Fujimaru is still just a regular human. She smiles often, she befriends many people from different eras, and she always, always stands firm in the face of adversity. But despite her feats, she is still just an average mage, with average capabilities. Circumstances had merely forced her to fight in extraordinarily difficult situations, many times.

Even with all her Servants, she does not always make it out unscathed. She has scars from her battles, and, unlike with Servants, these do not fade away so easily.

“There’s only so much that healing magic can do, right?” Ritsuka’s laugh is bashful. Her face is flushed, too, as she spreads her arms and presents herself to Serenity. “I’m perfectly able right now, of course, but these kinds of wounds leave their mark.”

It is a grim collection. The slash from a bladed weapon running down her left ribs, the impact of a blunt one on her right. The pucker from where an arrowhead had buried itself on her shoulder, the tracks a clawed beast had left on her belly. The burn scars left on her forearm by a dragon’s breath, the slice of a dagger that had been carved on her left breast, narrowly missing her heart. And there’s more, still more, countless other little scrapes and bruises she had accumulated over their ceaseless battles.

“I don’t like what’s become of my body, either,” Ritsuka says. “Maybe it’s really superficial of me, but it’s also really not as simple as thinking of scars as battle trophies or something. It’s not that easy. They make me feel ugly. They make it difficult for me to say that I love myself.” She looks tired beyond her years. “And it’s not just these scars: I also wonder a lot of I’m doing the right thing. If I could have done something better. If I could have saved more people. If I could have prevented more people from getting hurt.”

“Master…” Words fail Serenity.

“But, look, this isn’t about me, okay?” Ritsuka raises a finger as if to punctuate her point. “What I’m saying is, there’s ugliness inside of me, too. People dislike all sorts of things about themselves. Sometimes it’s a physical thing, sometimes it’s a matter of our circumstances, and sometimes it’s in the way we think or find ourselves acting. Sometimes it’s something we can work hard to change or improve on, but sometimes there are just some things beyond our control.” And she smiles – still, despite everything, she smiles. “My point is, even with the things you dislike about yourself, it doesn’t have to mean that you’re unworthy of love, you know? I don’t believe that of myself, or you, or anyone.”

_Love._

“Master…” A part of her still feels so helpless. So helpless that she needs to ask, so helpless that she needs an answer: “Could you really love someone like me?”

“Of course, Serenity.” Her reply comes easily, without a trace of doubt. “I do love you.”

The answer burns away whatever uncertainties are left in Serenity’s heart. She throws her arms around her Master. “I love you, too, Master.” Even with her flaws, even with the things she finds ugly about herself. “I love you so, so much...”

There is nothing between them now, with their skin bared and their hearts shared between them. Naked breasts rub against naked breasts, eager lips press against eager lips. They grasp at each other: Serenity digs her nails into her Master’s back, while Ritsuka strokes her lower back with one hand and her thigh with the other.

Unable to stay upright, Serenity falls back down on her bed, her supple breasts heaving with her panting.

Ritsuka straddles her, grinding her soaked crotch against her Servant’s thigh. She nuzzles the base of Serenity’s neck, just above the collarbone, and with her right hand she toys with her Servant’s exposed nipple.

It’s just her breath and her moist lips, at first, but it’s more than enough to send shivers down Serenity’s spine. Then her tongue flicks out, eagerly running across her skin. Her gentle kisses become tantalizing nibbles, as she scrapes her teeth and sucks against her Servant’s dark skin.

“Ngh… Ah!” Serenity writhes in pleasure under her Master.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Don’t stop…!” comes her immediate answer. “Master…!”

So she doesn’t. Ritsuka’s mouth begins moving downward – slowly, steadily, agonizingly. She licks and sucks on each patch of dark skin: her throat, her collarbone, and then below that, and lower still. When she finally reaches Serenity’s other nipple, she takes it in her mouth.

The sensation is completely different from just her fingers. It’s warm, and wet, and electrifying. Ritsuka runs slow circles around her areola with her tongue, and punctuates it with brief nibbles.

“Master, Master…!”

“What is it, Serenity?” Ritsuka asks, in between frenzied sucking. “What else do you want me to do to you?”

“D-down there,” she murmurs, “please, t-touch me down there, too…” Her eyes flit back and forth, looking at her Master with yearning and then looking away in embarrassment.

“Ah, you're so cute.” She reaches down, and finds her white panties already soaked through. “I like girls who are honest with their desires.” She slips her hand beneath her underwear and begins stroking Serenity.

Her entire body tingles at the sensation. “Ah! Yes,” she cries out, “please, yes, there…”

“Like this?” she asks. She rubs over her slit tenderly, firmly.

Serenity whimpers helplessly. “Yes, like that,” she pants.

“And how about this?” Ritsuka asks, as she slides a finger inside her.

“Oh... Ah!” Her cries are the only answer needed. Serenity begins to shake her hips along with the rhythm Ritsuka sets. She feels almost ashamed at the wet sounds her body is making, but her Master’s fingers didn’t let her dwell on those thoughts for long.

Ritsuka looks on lovingly, as her other hand caresses her Servant’s face. A finger strays over her lips, and Serenity immediately takes it in her mouth. Her tongue swirls around her finger, sucking as if her life depended on it.

_Really, what a precious, darling Servant._

“Ah, ah!” Her voice rises in urgency, and she can hardly care about keeping quiet anymore. “Keep going, please, I’m almost, yes, almost there…!”

Ritsuka draws herself up, and the two of them kiss once more. Serenity pleads with her whimpers in increasing urgency, sucking on her Master’s bottom lips with abandon. Her hips shudder as she comes, and she breathes a moan of wanton pleasure.

Ritsuka’s drenched fingers slow to a languid pace, easing her from her climax. Serenity falls back on her pillows, struggling to steady her ragged breathing.

Ritsuka cuddles up beside her, and they lie facing each other. They lose themselves in each other’s eyes: one pair smoldering amber, the other the deep indigo of the evening sky.

Serenity reaches out with a hand and touches her Master’s cheek. It is a wondrous thing, to be able to touch a loved one; it is a small joy that she swears she will never, ever take for granted. She traces Ritsuka’s laugh lines – upwards towards the curve of her nose, then down again to her lips. She presses lightly against these rosy lips, which just moments ago had been kissing her own.

“Master...” she murmurs at last.

“Yes, Serenity?”

“I am... very, very happy right now.” It feels even truer when she says it: like she has been set free, like she is light and full all at once.

“That makes me feel happy, too, Serenity,” Ritsuka answers, with a big smile that can save the world. “I’m also very glad to be with you.”

Serenity inches closer, rubbing their foreheads together. “Sometimes, I wonder if I deserve to be your Servant,” she says, as she shuts her eyes. “I wonder if I even deserve such happiness, such love.”

Ritsuka takes her hand and plants a deep kiss against her knuckles. “You do. I don’t think love and happiness are about being deserved, or being worthy of. Honestly, I’d even say that every human being – past, present, and future – deserves to be loved.” Her eyes shine – like a star, like a warm flame that Serenity can’t take her eyes off of. “Especially a sweet girl like you. You deserve to smile. Okay?”

“Mm, okay.” When it’s her Master saying it, Serenity can believe it, too. “I love you, Master.”

“I love you, too, Serenity.”

_And that’s more than enough._

Serenity leans over, with a giggle and a mischievous smile of her own. Breathlessly, she whispers into Ritsuka’s ear: “Now, it’s your turn. I’ll make you feel really good, too, Master...”

And so, Serenity’s lively birthday celebration continued.

 

“Oh, great and powerful Da Vinci...!”

Leonardo looks up from her desk, adjusting her glasses as she did so. “I know those are simple facts, but what are you doing, throwing flattery first thing upon entering my room?”

Ritsuka slumps over a nearby couch, and then falls over. “Help... me...”

Da Vinci gets up and walks over to the Master. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? I thought you were going to give that gift to Serenity, but you come back half-dead. Did it not work well?”

Though she really does look like she’s about to die, Ritsuka throws a thumbs up. “It worked very well.” Almost too well.

“Oh, did it, now?” Leonardo puts on a knowing grin. “Ah, youth. So that’s why you’ve been out all day.”

“Not to alarm you, but I think my organs are failing…”

Leonardo barks out a laugh. “Right, right, let’s get you something.” She rummages through a nearby cupboard and tosses a bottle to Ritsuka. “For starters, drink that. I can ask one of our other Casters – Medea, probably – to prepare a stronger batch of antitoxins, or we can also get Miss Martha to pray over you. Oh, oh, but this is also a good opportunity to test out my brand new hot spring-bath tub. Perfect for flushing out toxins in your body! Which one do you want, Master?”

“I’ll drink those antitoxins in the bath while Miss Martha prays over me.”

“Haha! That’s our Master. Just don’t tease her too much, or we’ll have to cure you of concussions, too.”

“Scary, scary.” Ritsuka chugs down the bitter liquid. She wipes her mouth as she sets down the bottle, and then curls up on the couch. “I’ll leave you to it. Thanks a bunch, you’re the best, Da Vinci.”

She laughs, proud and cheery. “I know.”

Ritsuka Fujimaru sleeps very well that night. And in another room, Serenity cuddles her little black cat in her arms. For the first time in a long while, she has a smile on her face as she drifts into sleep.

The two of them dream of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I find that Serenity's character is very endearing, and her all her angst just makes me want to love her even more.  
> I've had a lot of fun exploring her character (especially what it then means for her romantic/sexual relationships!), so perhaps I will write some more about her and this dashing Gudako.  
> I have several more ideas, so this might end up becoming a series eventually! There are several more Servants whose dynamics I want to explore.  
> That's all for today, though! I'd love to hear thoughts from my readers in the comments!
> 
> Peace,  
> S_S


End file.
